In feeding paper and other sheet materials to printers and other kinds of finishing machines, it is often a desire that the feeding of sheet material be continuous. Thus, when the sheet material is supplied in batches, a first batch must be connected to the second batch upstream of the processing machine. While such a need is present when handling rolls of sheet material, it is particularly present when fanfold sheet and the like are being fed. Fanfold sheet is usually supplied in relatively small cartons or stacks which can be readily handled by an individual worker. Thus, for continuous operation, each small quantity of fanfold sheet must be joined to the other. More specifically, the tail end of the pages, or the “footer”, of a stack being used up must be joined readily and reliably to the first pages, or header, of the next stack to be processed.
Typically, fanfold paper will have perforated side edges suited for engagement by sprockets on the printing machine being fed. Thus, it is highly desirable that the hole-to-hole spacing across any splice be maintained. Splice joints must be made quickly and easily, and be strong and consistent. The splicing tape ought not run into the region where the sprocket-perforations are. Typically, the splice tape will have fine perforations running along its centerline, so that when the tape is used to make a splice, the fanfold sheet will not have a discrepancy insofar as fanfolding and segmentation is concerned. Thus, it is important that the perforation is carefully aligned with the joint between butt joined sheets. In the most basic way of joining sheets, an operator manually, and without mechanical guide, runs a piece of tape across the joint between, the header and footer while they are hand-held in proximity. Different fixtures have been employed, and of course there are a variety of commercial tape dispensers for applying tape to the surfaces of objects. Generally, the prior art splicing devices have either of two general types of inadequacies. Either they are cumbersome and slow to use, or they do not place the tape accurate ly. Consequently, there is a continuing quest for a splicer which has good performance, ease of use, reliability, and reasonable cost.
The present invention represents improvements on the invention described in the parent patent application and it provides all the benefits of the first invention. However, the invention of the parent application did not satisfy in good fashion the need for making quick and precise joints between sheets which lack perforations. And it is desirable to have a single splicer which is adapted for joining both perforated and non-perforated sheets. Making splice butt joints with minimal gap and no overlap in unperforated sheet presents a challenge. The convenience of achieving alignment by having perforations cooperate with pins of other features on the splicer is not present. So, it is quite difficult for an operator to accurately align the ends of the sheets being joined manually, and to quickly and accurately apply the tape.
An object of the invention is to provide a way for making splice joints precisely, reliably and quickly, between the ends of sheets; where the sheet may be either perforated or unperforated in various directions, of varying dimensions, and supplied in fanfold or in roll form. Another object of the invention is to lay tape on a splice joint so that the tape is centered on the joint and extends lengthwise from and to selected locations across sheet width; and to lay the tape down so that it well adhered across the whole length of the joint. Further objects of invention include: providing a means holding the ends of separate sheets, for splicing and other processing, which means is adapted to hold both perforated and unperforated sheet; providing a means for raising and lowering pin arrays relative to the surface of a device, where the pin arrays can be adjustably positioned at different locations on the surface. A further object is to achieve the foregoing objects by means of a device which is light in weight, economic to manufacture, durable and reliable, and safe to use.